A Miracle Like No Other
by bad2thebonechick
Summary: AU season 9. Nathan is found but not by Dan and ends up being seriously hurt. How will his family cope ?
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie voice over :**

**When I was five my friend Quentin died. I remember the scary feeling of no longer having him around. Dad helped me a lot. He explained to me that Quentin is in heaven. Now I'm eleven and my dad is missing. My mom is scared, and so am I. I'm flying back home with Uncle Lucas because mom has some news for me and him. I always loved Tree Hill but I have a feeling that would soon change. I can see it in Uncle Lucas's face. Something is wrong. I just want dad to be ok.**

It's raining when the plane lands. Lucas and Jamie get off the plane and get their luggage. At the front off the airport, they see Haley. Jamie runs and hugs her. Lucas looks at her with worry.

" We'll talk at home. Let's go."

Lucas nods and they follow her to her car. They get in, and Lucas holds Haley's hand knowing it's not good. She drives to her and Jamie's house and parks the car. Getting out, Haley helps take the luggage inside.

" Alright Hales, quit stalling. What's wrong ?"

" Have a seat on the couch guys."

" Mom, is dad ok ?"

_Haley wants to say yes, but knowing she can't. Jamie's eyes are full of hope and her heart sinks with despair._

" No, sweetie. Your dad has gotten badly hurt. He's in the hospital."

Lucas almost gasp in horror of the news and Jamie sits in shock. Lucas speaks up.

" What do you mean injured ? How ?"

" His kidnapper's had guns. One of them shot him Lucas."

Suddenly Jamie jumps up in anger and starts shouting.

" No ! Not dad ! He has to be ok ! He's my dad !"

Haley immediately pulls Jamie into an embrace. She looks up and sees Lucas with tears rolling down his face.

" Let's go see him. Haley is it ok if I drive ?"

" Yeah Lucas it's fine. Here's the keys."

They go back to the car and Lucas drives them to the hospital. They go into Nathan's room. Lucas and Jamie see him hooked up to tubes and heart monitor.

Jamie walks over slowly and takes Nathan's hand.

" Dad, come on. Please wake up. It's me Jamie. Me and mom need you dad."

Lucas swallows the urge to cry, seeing his nephew beg Nathan like that. Lucas could feel his heart breaking with each sound of the machines. Haley begins speaking.

" I'm sorry Lucas. They found him last night. They had to remove a bullet from his heart."

" Will he be ok ? What did the doctors say ?"

Haley could hear the fear and sadness in her best friend's voice.

" There's a 50/50 chance he will wake up. He may die Lucas."

Lucas shakes his head and begins quietly crying with Haley. Then he decides to go call Peyton.

" Hello ?"

" Peyton, you need to come to Tree Hill."

" Why Lucas ?"

" There's a good chance Nathan could die. He got shot Peyton."

" Oh God Lucas, I'm so sorry baby. I'll try to catch the soonest flight out there."

" Thank you. I love you, bye."

" I love you too. Bye."

Lucas goes back in the room and finds Haley holding a crying Jamie. He stands at the door and looks on.

**Lucas voice over :**

**Sometimes things happen we don't understand. Things that make us angry and sad at the same time. Feeling so helpless,**

**because deep inside you know it's in God's hands. Out of your control. Trouble seems to find everyone eventually maybe this**

**time a miracle while happen.**

Father can you hear me ? We need your love today, I know that you are listening you hear men everyday.  
Father please hear us and we will be ok, father we need you to heal families today.

Father can you hear me ? I'm calling on your buddha nor Muhammad, but it's jesus we cry out loud.

Father just forgive us, hear us when we say, we'll give ya, give ya, give you everything our lives and souls today.  
Father you know we need it, I've never seen so much have the faith for now, your victory we will gain.  
Father you know we mean it,there's no more heart of stone. We're ready for your power, now the sin is gone.

Father, can you hear me now ?

**TBC**

** R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke voiceover :**

**Hope is a strange thing. You want to have it but are afraid of being let down. Haley Scott is my best friend, and I've never seen her so hurt or lost. I guess not knowing is the worst part. In Tree Hill, hope has been everything. These days not many have hope, but I have to because having hope made everything that my life is today.**

Brooke Davis sat in the waiting room with Julian. Haley and Lucas were talking to a doctor about Nathan.

Brooke looks up in shock. There stands Peyton with her blonde hair again and stylish look of a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"_ Peyton _? Oh my god. It's good to see you again. Well considering the circumstances. Give me a hug girl !"

Peyton smiles and hugs Brooke. Then takes at look at her.

" Brooke look at you. You look great. How have you been ?"

" Pretty good. I'm married to Julian of course, and we have twin boys."

" That's wonderful Brooke. Sawyer is now three and we are planning on have another in the near future."

" Your pregnant ?"

" Not yet. But right now the only thing we are concerned about is Nathan."

" I just don't know about this . He's in bad shape. I've prayed all day."

" Me too Brooke."

She takes Brooke's hand and they say silent prayers together.

Two hours later, Haley, Jamie, Lucas, Peyton, Sawyer, Brooke, Julian and their sons go to the café for lunch.

Brooke speaks up to Haley.

" Haley, what did they say about Nathan ?"

" At this point they just don't know about survival chances. Basically a gamble."

" Oh I'm sorry Hales. How's Jamie ?"

" Ok, considering. I just need Nathan to wake up Brooke. I need my husband."

" I know Haley, I know."

After eating, they head back to the hospital. Getting to the floor Nathan's on, they hear a code blue. Haley goes running to the room. Brooke holds Jamie back and Lucas follows Haley.

" What's wrong with my husband ? ! What wrong with him ? !"

A nurse pulls Haley and Lucas away.

" He's coding and we're trying to save him. Please wait out here Mam."

" I need to see him ! Let me go !"

Lucas helps hold Haley back. Suddenly, Nathan stops coding. The doctors, Haley, and Lucas are relieved. Finally their a loud back in. Brooke, Julian, and Peyton come in with the kids.

Jamie takes Nathan's hand.

" Dad please be ok. Please wake up."

Jamie feels Nathan squeeze his hand and smiles. Excited, Haley takes his other hand. They hear a low husky voice.

" Haley, Jamie."

" Nathan we're here baby. Lucas, go get the doctor."

Lucas smiles and rushes out. Soon a doctor follows Lucas back in. Then walks over to the bed.

" Mr. Scott, can you hear me ? It's Dr. Gymer."

" Yeah, I hear you."

The doctor smiles and checks his eyes, heart, and lungs.

" All seems good. Mr. Scott, would like something to drink ?"

" Yeah, water."

" Water it is then."

Haley helps Nathan sit up and drink from the cup. Satisified, the doctor leaves the room. Jamie climbs on the bed and hugs Nathan gently.

" I'm so happy your ok dad. I was afraid of losing you."

Nathan smiles at him and Haley.

" Me to. Jamie I want you to know, that God saved me. All because all of you guys prayed. I love all you, and I'm so grateful to be alive."

Lucas smiles at him and speaks through tears.

" Amen to that bro."

**Lucas voiceover :**

**Always believe in miracles. They are the essence of life and what gives hope in the world. I would know, because I just seen a miracle like no other.**

* * *

**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,that saved a wretch like me...I once was lost but now am found,**  
**was blind, but now, I see. T'was Grace that taught...my heart to fear and Grace, my fears precious did that grace appear...the hour I first believed. Through many dangers, toils and snares...we have already come. T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...and grace will lead us home.**

**The Lord has promised good to me...his word my hope secures. He will be my shield and portion be...**  
**as long as life we've been here ten thousand years...bright shining as the 've no less days to sing God's praise...then when we've first begun.**

**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,that saved a wretch like me...I once was lost but now am found,**  
**was blind, but now, I see.**

**R&R**


End file.
